


The Sickness

by kennamckenna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddles, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, Protective Coran, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sickfic, There might be more relationships added, allura is somewhat rude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennamckenna/pseuds/kennamckenna
Summary: Lance gets a sickness that evolves from negative feelings/thoughts.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance woke up feeling fine. He felt like his usual self. Happy, awake, lively, and ready to train. Everything in the morning went according to plan. 

It wasn’t until the middle of the training, when he felt dizzy and head pounding. The other Paladins definitely saw something change in Lance during training. 

He wasn’t moving very quickly and big as he was before. His aiming for the gladiator was off, it only grazed the side of the gladiator. 

Allura saw this and sighs in annoyance. “End training sequence!” She yelled from across the room. She went up to the Paladins as they all sat down in exhaustion. 

“What was that?! That had to be one of the worst training sessions I had ever seen out of all of you.” Allura says and then she turns to Lance, pointing her finger at him. 

“Especially you. Your aiming is always perfect and you would hit the enemy is the correct spot. But not today. You couldn’t even hit the enemy. You only grazed the side of it. I don’t know what’s going on with all of you, but you need to fix it. We never know when Zarkon will strike next. Get ready for round two.” She says and starts to walk away. 

Shiro grabs her wrist with his human hand and looks into her eyes as she turns around. “Don’t you think we need a break? I’m tired, and the rest of the Paladins are probably exhausted. They need a break more than I do, they are children. Give us some slack.” He says as his eyes had a look of begging. 

Allura tugged her arm away and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Do you think that Zarkon will give you some slack? If you Paladins are this tired when in a battle with Zarkon, he would have a easy win. So no, no break. Now, lets go. Resume training session.” She says and walks to the corner of the room again. 

The Paladins got into their battle stance and when the gladiator got up completely, all of them struck their first move. Lance still couldn’t get his aiming right. He was starting to get frustrated since the gladiator kept on moving spots, he could never get into the right position. 

Since he was frustrated, he didn’t see where he aimed and when he shot, it almost hit Hunk in the head. Thankfully, Hunk ducked but he looked at Lance in shock. 

“Stop training sequence!” Allura yells. Lance looked over to where she was standing, she looks pissed. “Everyone go get something to eat. We’ll continue after lunch.” Allura says and when everyone left, she looked at Lance with a deadly glare. 

“You almost hit Hunk’s head. You know you could’ve injured him badly and he wouldn’t be able to help you Paladins with defeating Zarkon. And that would’ve been your fault. We don’t need a screw up on our team.” She says and leaves the training deck, with Lance having tears in his eyes. I am a failure.

After he thought that negative thought, Lance felt his stomach do flips. He felt like he was going to barf. Lance held his stomach and ran to the bathroom. He sat on the cold bathroom floor and opened the toilet seat.

He let out the contents in his stomach. It was never ending, he couldn’t stop throwing up. His body felt weaker and weaker by the second. Once he finally stopped, he flushed the toilet and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. 

Meanwhile, the Paladins were in the lounge. Shiro heard all of the conversation with Allura and Lance. “Allura? Can I speak with you for a minute? Outside?” He asks. Allura furrows her eyebrows in confusion but nods. 

They both went outside and Shiro sighs. “I heard the conversation with you and Lance. You can’t be that hard on him. Everyone knows that Zarkon could attack any minute, even he knows that. I don’t know why he was acting strange, but something might have happened when we weren’t around.” He says, with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Allura shook her head. “My opinion is that he didn’t take the training session seriously. He never takes anything seriously, so why should I think he’s serious now? Maybe you’re right, and maybe I’m right. But that’s my opinion. So, I feel like I was right to be hard on him.” She says and walks back into the lounge. 

Shiro put his fingers up to his temples in stress. Where’s Lance? He thought and looked around. He’s taking a really long time. Shiro started to walk around and saw light coming out of the bathroom. 

He knocked on the door softly, no answer. Shiro sighs and opens the door. Once the door was open, he was hit by the same of vomit. He looked inside and found Lance laying on the floor, unconscious. 

Shiro gasps in shock and runs into the bathroom. He checks his temperature on his forehead and winces at how hot he is. He definitely has a fever. Shiro picked Lance’s limo body up and brought him to the lounge. He opens the door and everyone looked in his direction. Everyone’s eyes widened and Allura had a guilty expression on her face. 

“Everyone in the infirmary now. I don’t know what happened to him, but it’s something bad.” He says and walks away. “It’s okay, I got you buddy.” Shiro whispered to Lance. Lance made a whiny sound as he was unconscious. The frown on Shiro’s face deepened at the sound. 

Allura follow Shiro while he is carrying Lance. “I’m sorry Shiro, I didn’t know that he wasn’t faking it. Everyone on this team knows that he doesn’t really fancy training lessons. So, I just thought that he was trying to find a way not to go full out in the training.” She says desperately. 

Shiro sighs and looks at Allura. “You just have to trust him more. He loves everyone on this team, and would do anything for the team. He would never act like that for just in spite. Yes, he can goof off a bunch of times, but sometimes, you have to acknowledge the serious side of him.”

Once everyone got into the infirmary, Coran put Lance into one of the healing pods. The healing pod scanned for what sickness Lance has. A light beeping noise was heard, and that indicates that the healing pod found out what sickness the patient has. 

“Well Coran? What does he have?” Shiro asks, with his arms crossed. 

“Well, number one, it is a very rare sickness. Not many people get it. The sickness revolves around negativity. If the patient is battling severe self negativity, then fifty percent of the time, that person can get the sickness. But since it is very rare, that means that negativity mostly doesn’t evolve into this sickness,” Coran said. “The healing pod says that the sickness is very new in Lance’s system. So he could've been battling self-doubt before or during the training.”

Allura looked down at the ground, since she felt guilty. I was the one that started this. I’m the one that made him feel self-conscious. “Coran, how long does the sickness normally last?” Allura asks, quietly. 

“Well Princess, about two weeks or more. It may affect his lion connection, the way he fights while fighting the Galra, his focus, and training.” Coran says and looks back at Allura. 

“What are the symptoms?” Shiro asks and looked over at Lance in concern. Lance looks very pale. 

“The symptoms are, light headedness, nausea, vomiting, fatigue, migraines, and sore body.” Coran said as he looked at the details of Lance’s sickness. “Good thing it isn’t anything bad. We shall hope for the best, and when he comes out, we shall shower him with love!” Coran shouted triumphantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there will be more langst and some klance at the ending! People were not happy with the lack of Keith, so here you go! Yippee! Have fun

When Lance came out of the healing pod, he wasn't like his normal self. Hunk caught Lance’s falling body and looked at him with concern. “Hey, buddy. Are you okay?” Hunk asked Lance. Lance’s face has no emotion shown, his face was blank. 

The eyes that used to be full of joy, now are full of sadness and no other emotion. Everybody looked at him with concerned expressions. Keith came up to Lance and put a hand gently on his shoulder. “Lance?” He asks and waves his hand in front of Lance’s eyes. 

Lance didn’t give any response. His eyes didn’t even follow the motion of Keith’s hand. His eyes were just staring into nothingness. Shiro went up to all of the paladins. “Something's not right with Lance. Set him on one of the couches, and give him some space.” Shiro said. 

Hunk and Keith both set down Lance on one of the couches. When they backed up, Lance slowly looked up at the both of them. Pidge was looking at the scans of the healing pod that Lance was in and said, “The scans of the pod say that his heartbeat is really slow. He’s dehydrated and both mentally and physically exhausted.” She looked up once she was finished talking. 

“We gotta put this boy to sleep. He’s going to die if we don’t!” Coran shouts and points to Shiro. “Bring him to his bed. Chop chop!” Coran says. 

Shiro picked up Lance and saw that Lance’s movements were still. This was very worrisome that he wasn’t responding. He brought him to Lance’s room and rearranges the covers, so Lance could get in them.

Shiro places Lance on the bed and covers him with the sheets. Lance looked at Shiro but didn’t say anything. Shiro frowned and brushes Lance’s hair with his fingers. “Get some rest. You are very important to us as a team and family.” Shiro says and pats Lance’s leg, then stands up. 

He was just about to leave when he heard Lance say something. “Shiro.” He says, weakly, it was very soft and fragile. Shiro turned around, happy that Lance finally said something. “Hm?” Shiro responds. 

“Thank you.” Lance says with a small smile. His eyelids flutter closed and he was out like a light. Shiro smiles fondly and leaves the room as he turns the light off. 

“How’s Lance?” Allura asks as Shiro entered the room where everybody else was. “He finally showed some emotion. It was very small, but it was something. He said thank you, and then passed out.” Shiro said, and Allura sighed, relieved. 

“Is he any better?” Keith asks and steps closer to Shiro, desperate to know some answers. “Like I said, he showed some emotion but it wasn’t much. After that, he just passed out.” Shiro states. 

Keith sighs and looks down. Later tonight, I’m going to talk to Lance, Keith thought and looked back up when Shiro cleared his throat. While the other paladins were communicating with each other, Lance walked out of his room and headed to the bathroom, stumbling. 

“On another note, I know we are down one paladin, but we have to see if there are any upcoming attacks from the Galra. If Lance still cannot fight when the Galra attacks, we will have to find a temporary blue paladin.” Shiro says, somberly. 

“Wait, do you think Lance will be okay with that? I remember back in the Garrison when Keith was the highest rank of a pilot, Lance was self-conscious and didn’t talk to anyone a lot. We’ll have to talk to him first, to see how he feels.” Pidge says as she looks up from her computer. 

Lance stopped in his tracks when he heard the conversation. I know that I'm sick, but am I that replaceable? His eyes widen at the thought and he covers his mouth with his hand when he felt like he was going to vomit. He couldn’t stop himself, gagging sounds were coming out of his mouth, loudly. 

The paladins turned and looked towards Lance’s direction. When Lance saw them, his eyes widen and tears gather up in his eyes. He runs as fast as he can to the bathroom. This is so humiliating…

Keith ran after Lance and walked into the bathroom. He saw Lance sitting on the floor, with his face in the toilet bowl, vomiting violently. Keith sat next to Lance and started to rub his back, to comfort Lance. 

“Shhh, it’s going to be okay. Just let it out, it will all be okay. I’m here.” Keith says, soothingly. Once Lance was ‘finished’, he started to sob violently. His body shaking with each sharp inhale, while his hands were covering his face in embarrassment. 

Keith let his arms wrap around Lance and pull him close to his chest. He heard Lance’s breath hitch, but then return back to normal. Lance relaxed in Keith hold, and let his head fall onto Keith’s chest. Keith’s fingers were running through Lance’s hair. The hair between his fingers was wet with sweat, and his skin felt clammy against Keith’s. 

“They don’t want me anymore, Keith. I’m so easy to replace, I’m the worst blue paladin and the worst at everything else.” Lance whispered, brokenly. Keith’s heart shattered at the sight and sound. He tightened his hold on Lance and whispered sweet nothings in Lance’s ear. 

“This team needs you more than anything. I need you.” Keith says into Lance’s hair and whispered the last part. Even though the last part was whispered, Lance could still hear it, and he was grateful for that. 

“I need you too, Keith. Please…..don’t leave me.” Lance says and looks up at Keith. Of course, Lance was out of it, Keith didn’t care. Keith smiles down at Lance and kisses Lance’s clammy forehead. 

“Never.” Keith says into Lance’s skin.


End file.
